Just Listen
by Cosmic Knights
Summary: Even if he tried, he just couldn't listen. Grimmjow X Ulquiorra.
1. Stuck: Chapter 1

There were times in the day where he didn't feel like listening. Yet, he still did. It was natural for him, he had to. No matter what, he had to listen.

Only because of Grimmjow.

If he had even gotten one moment where he wouldn't listen, something bad would happen. The worst part was, it wasn't physical; but in his head.

_Is it odd to wonder what Grimmjow is doing?_

_Very._

_Then why in the world do I ask?_

_Well, since I am yourself. I wouldn't know._

_Have you ever noticed that Grimmjow has the cutest-_

_Don't._

That would be his conversations with himself. And they were outlawed thoughts to himself.

He stopped in the hallway, examining it. It was empty, white, and tedious. Almost austere. Almost.

He heard the footsteps of a man, thumping hard against the floor. Then, a contrast of teal hair with white wall.

Ulquiorra's heart sped up.

What if those thoughts popped up again? What if he caught him staring at him, while wondering those deadly thoughts?

"Hey! _Ulqui_!" Grimmjow cheered, smirking at the sound of Ulquiorra's new nickname.

"I do not assent to that cognomen."

"What the hell is a _cognomen_?" Grimmjow shot back, snapping his jaw. Then smirking at Ulquiorra's flustered appearance.

"_Cognomen_ means nickname, you brainless _cat_," Ulquiorra growled, frowning all in one.

Grimmjow gave him on of his famous 'Grimmjow smiles', "All I asked was what a word meant. Now need to get so damn snippy 'bout it."

Ulquiorra just sighed at him, "Don't you need anything else to do. Like one of the missions that Aizen-sama assigned you."

Grimmjow frowned, "Didn't get one. Everyone else did 'cept you and I."

For a moment, Ulquiorra was silent. Taking in what he said.

_Everyone else did, 'cept you and I._

_Everyone else did._

'_Cept you and I._

"What do you mean, except you and I?" He grimaced, a horrible feeling coming to his stomach.

Grimmjow sighed, "I. didn't. Get. One. Got it?"

"I understand that." He frowned, "What I don't understand is that I did not get one."

Grimmjow smirked, "What I mean is, that we're all alone now. That means I got nobody to talk to other than you. Poor me."

"In actuality, you should pity me." Ulquiorra's lips pursed.

For only a moment, Grimmjow was silent. Very silent. Eerily silent.

This made the perfect opportunity for those thoughts.

_You know, when he turns around-_

_No._

_But you could-_

_No._

_Then, why don't you just shove him against the wall. Huh? Because you obviously hate him._

_What?_

_I said, kiss him. Theoretically._

"Absolutely not." The words left his lips before he realized that his mouth had moved.

"What?"

Ulquiorra looked up, his gaze being caught by Grimmjow's cyan eyes.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I will be exodus now. Goodbye Grimmjow." He turned on his heel, and slowly began to walk away. Leaving a very deprived Grimmjow standing there.

"Hey! Wait! I wasn't done talking with you!" Grimmjow shouted, grabbing Ulquiorra's shoulder and spinning him around.

"I would value it, if you didn't touch me."

"To bad, _Ulqui_." Grimmjow snarled.

Nothing good could come out of this. Nothing.

So if Aizen wanted to make them friends, he could try, but probably would never succeed.


	2. Missed Me?: Chapter 2

Again, Ulquiorra spun around. Hearing a crack from Grimmjow's arm.

_Either I just broke his arm or cracked it._

_I hope you just cracked it._

_Why? _

_Well, think of what he could do with-_

_No._

_But-_

_No._

With a glance over his shoulder, he could see Grimmjow bending his arm. Depressed that he hadn't broken it.

He continued walking, ignoring the screams to 'come back here.' Or 'get your ass over here!'

Soon enough, he heard loud thumps against the floor. Meaning that Grimmjow either passed out from lack of air, or he was running after him. Unfortunalty, it was more likely that he was chasing after him.

An arm slithered around his waist, and his back was pushed against a chest, "Hey." Grimmjow murmured in his ear, "Missed me?"

His lips graced his ear as he said it, leaving a cool feeling on his ear.

His body shook; an immense shiver going down his spine.

_Whoa! What was that! That was...sexy._

_Sexy? It's creepy!_

_Yeah...sure. I know you liked it!_

"I hadn't missed you. Let go of me."

"Nope." He felt warm. Gloriously warm; beautifully warm, almost like a very hot blanket. For emphasis, he gently lifted Ulquiorra's shirt up, just enough to show his skin, and placed his warm hand on the skin there.

Something came from the back of his throat, he wasn't completely sure. It was very low, and sounded odd to him.

Yet, it propelled Grimmjow's taunting, "What was that? Was that a _moan_ from the emotionless Ulquiorra?"

He fidgeted in Grimmjow's grasp, "I wouldn't know. Let go of me."

"No."

"Let go of me. I demand you too."

"Nope." Grimmjow's hand began to fidget with Ulquiorra's hakama. Emitting a very upset Ulquiorra.

With one twist of his body, Grimmjow lay on the ground. Flipped over Ulquiorra's small body.

"Grimmjow. Next time I say 'let go'. Maybe you will hark next time and let go." With one finally frown at Grimmjow, he walked away.

_WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?_

_I simply wasn't going to let him tease me._

_BUT YOU COULD'VE-_

_No._

_BUT-_

_No._

_Why do you ruin all the fun?_

He almost chuckled, but then realized that if he did, he'd be showing emotion. Which he would not let anyone, not even the empty space around him, see.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and examined the walls. Ulquiorra wasn't exactly sure what fascinated him about the walls, but they kept him away from his own perverted thoughts.

_Missed me_?

The words kept running through his head. Making his thoughts swim, his imagination start working, and a very noticeable blush appear.

Then, he violently shook his head. Clearing everything from his mind. Ulquiorra cleared his throat, and then examined the floor.

It was granite, a crème color, and hard. Each tile seemed different; even if they weren't.

That kept him preoccupied for almost exactly two seconds.

_What do you think? I mean imagine it. Grimmjow and you in-_

_Shut up._

_I mean, really? How-_

_Shut up._

_How do you think that'd feel?_

It was a perverted question, but a good one. Even though on the inside, he knew he'd never find out. He'd make sure he wouldn't find out.

_I wouldn't know. I'll never find out._

_Oh yes you will. And yes it'll be with Grim-_

_Shut up._

And for once, his inner mind actually did. Only for a moment, just a moment. But that moment was just enough for him to concentrate, and run to his room.

In seconds, he was laying on his bed. Thinking about his paperwork. Which he, unfortunately, finished the night before.

_Do you think it'd be in your room, or his?_

He groaned, and covered his ears. As if that'd help the annoying questions flooding his mind.

_Do you...?_

_Do you...?_

_Do you...?_

_Do you...?_

Many questions just kept running through his head.

Then, the one that slipped him off the edge was:

_Do you think you'd be the uke?_

He jumped up, and yelped. This was getting out of hand. Yet, he was still able to contain every question, every feeling, that crossed his mind. So it wasn't out of hand just yet. Which was the key word; _Yet_.


	3. Score: Chapter 3

Someone's knuckles were being scratched against the doors in a very un-polite knock.

_Please be Aizen-sama_

"_Ulqui! Please open up!"_ Grimmjow laughed, in a sing-song voice.

From inside the room, Ulquiorra was sure he'd die. He slowly walked to the door, and grasped the handle.

Realization kicked in, and he fell against the door. Cursing himself mentally for even going near the door.

"_Ulqui-chan!"_ Grimmjow's voice floated through the door, "_I don't think I can stay out here for very long."_

He groaned again. His inner mind was going to fully take this into its own hands if he didn't act.

"Grimmjow." He shouted through the door, "I will not let you in."

"_Aww! But Ulqui-"_

"No! Leave Grimmjow."

_Ulqui! Come on. Think-_

_No._

_Do it. Open the do-_

_No. Absolutely not._

_But-_

_No._

Grimmjow huffed. This was not working the way he wanted to.

"Ulqui!? Did you lock the door!?" He smirked. Then tried the doorknob.

Unlocked.

With one push against the door, he was in. Ulquiorra lay at his feet; horrified that he hadn't thought about the door being locked.

"Hey, Ulquiorra." He bent down, smiling a toothy grin, "How are you?"

"Reasonable."

"Really? 'S that good or bad?" His grin reached his ears, almost taunting-like.

"In the middle, Sexta." He frowned, he hated Grimmjow. Completely hated him.

_You know that's not true._

_It is true. I do hate him._

_Do not._

_Yes I do._

_Do not._

"Hey Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra did not respond to him, "Do you want to stay with me tonight?

Still thinking that he was fighting with his inner self, he replied, "Yes I do."

Grimmjow's grin became bigger –if that was possible-, "Great! See yeah tonight."

For a moment, Ulquiorra was confused. Then he realized exactly what he agreed to.

_YES! SCORE!_

_Shut up._

Now, all he had to do was find a way to say no to Grimmjow. And he didn't think it was possible.

At all.


	4. My Ear: Chapter 4

For a moment, he just sat there. Watching Grimmjow leave. He then realized that he could tell him no at that time.

"Grimmjow." He hastily stood up. Grimmjow's figure stopped, and turned around. With a smile, he asked, "Yes?"

"I will not be going."

"Sorry, Ulqui! You already said yes! And if you don't come I'll tell Aizen on you!"

"You sound like a pathetic human child." Ulquiorra flinched at the name of 'Ulqui.'

"So. I think Aizen would agree with me!" Grimmjow crossed his arms, defensively.

"Aizen-sama would not. He would not agree to let you debauch me." He watched Grimmjow's expression change. From his pleased look, to a look of confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES 'DEBAUCH' MEAN!?" He shouted.

Ulquiorra just shook his head, "Debauch means, "to seduce." You arrogant cat."

Grimmjow just sighed, "I'm going to Aizen."

"I will be going as well. Only, I will be going a different way then you." Frowning, he turned around. Then, began walking away.

_What? Are you scared he's going to shove you against the wall, and begin to kiss you and-_

_I would rather that you don't finish what you started._

_C'mon. I know you want me to._

_No I do not._

_Well...Did you __**miss me**__?_

A blush crept up on his face, his imagination working again. Why did his thoughts have to betray him like that!? Why?

In moments, he appeared to Aizen's quarters. Being greeted by a smiling Grimmjow, "I think Aizen wants to talk to you."

"Stop appearing so smug, I know you just want me to feel flummoxed." He sighed, slowly opening the door to Aizen's quarters.

"Aizen-sama? I was requested to see you?"

"Yes. Ulquiorra, my prodigy. I need to speak to you."

"About?" Ulquiorra's body tensed up. Was he nervous?

"Well, Grimmjow explained something rather interesting to me." He smirked, "Is it true?"

"Certainly not."

"That's a shame. I had told him that you'd be staying with him tonight-" Ulquiorra's eyes went wide. "-Maybe you won't be."

"Aizen-sama, you-"

"You will be staying with him tonight, do you understand?" He was smiling, saying everything very nicely.

Ulquiorra gulped, "Y-Yes. I understand, Aizen-sama."

"Good. Goodnight, Ulquiorra."

"Goodbye, Aizen-sama." With one final word, he turned around and left the room.

"So!? What'd he say!?" Grimmjow shouted a teasing tone to his voice.

"Grimmjow, if you touch me at all, without my consent, as I sleep, I will make sure you are not able to touch me again." Ulquiorra was threatening him.

_Oh. Sounds interesting! I hope he touches you without your consent._

_Shut up._

Grimmjow just smirked, "I don't think I can promise that."

Ulquiorra walked past him, making sure that he was a good ten feet away as they walked.

"Hey, _Ulqui_!" Grimmjow shouted, "Where 'ya gonna sleep tonight? On the couch or on the bed?"

"I would like to know first; where are you sleeping?" Ulquiorra sighed, hoping that Grimmjow wouldn't decide to-

"Bed." He was smiling as he said it; sure that Ulquiorra wouldn't take anything less than the bed.

"Fine then," He sighed, his shoulders slumping, "I will be taking the couch."

"Okay then, if you really want to sleep with- Wait...what!?" Grimmjow was taken back by Ulquiorra's decision. He was sure that he would sleep with him just because of the bed.

"I said that I will be taking the couch. If you can not keep up with my speech, please do not talk to me." Ulquiorra's feet sped themselves up when he heard Grimmjow drawing near to him.

In a moment, Ulquiorra was having his ear nipped at. And what made matters worse, was that he was against the wall.

But the worst part was...

He was enjoying it.


	5. Bored: Chapter 5

As soon as it began, it ended. Ulquiorra had shoved him off, and Grimmjow was fine with it. Almost like he had gotten what he wanted.

"Hey, Ulqui?" Grimmjow rolled his head over to Ulquiorra, and smirked.

"What do you want, Sexta?" Ulquiorra scowled, frowning at him.

"Did 'ya like my _present_?"

_Oh, I absolutely loved it._

_You did! I did not._

_Yes you did._

_Did not. _

_Did so._

"Did not." Again, the words escaped his lips.

"Really? I think the little noises you were making in the back of your throat tell me otherwise." Grimmjow grinned, almost like he was pleased with himself.

"Little noises? What "Little Noises"!?" Ulquiorra stayed monotone, trying hard not to show anything to Grimmjow.

"Oh...you know. You know when two people ha-"

"Do not speak." He gave Grimmjow a death glare. And he actually didn't speak, thinking that it would be unwise to.

They walked in silence. Which was hard for Grimmjow to do. He was a talking type of man, and he hated silence. Absolutely hated it.

He couldn't take it anymore, "I think you liked me nipping at your ear."

"I'm glad that's the only thing you did." Ulquiorra muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Grimmjow to hear.

"Oh...really?" He was being very sarcastic, and began to step to closer to Ulquiorra.

Seconds before he was about to "attack his prey", Ulquiorra stopped walking.

"We're here."

Grimmjow looked at the door Ulquiorra was looking at. It was white with a gothic number six on it, signaling it was his room.

He fumbled with the doorknob, having an issue with opening it.

"Grimmjow. Open the door, please."

"I'm trying." He growled. Then, as if on cue, it opened. Flinging Grimmjow into the room.

Automatically, Ulquiorra walked over the pale white couch. He sat down on it, bouncing up and down. Examing the springy-ness of the couch.

"Are you just going to bounce up and down on my couch, or do something productive?"

"Such as?" Ulquiorra seized his bouncing.

"Well-"

"Do not say it." He sighed, Grimmjow happened to be on of the most annoying people he had ever met.

Grimmjow stood up, and brushed himself off. He cautiously walked over to the white couch Ulquiorra sat down. With a smirk, he looked down at Ulquiorra, "I'm bored."

"Find a way to entertain yourself."

In seconds, he wished he would've never said that.


	6. Pleasure: Chapter 6

His head was pushed back slightly, just enough to expose his neck. He felt like he was on fire, insatiable kisses running up and down his neck. He gasped, trying to shove the malevolent man off of him.

"Grimmjow." His voice was steady. Nothing like how he felt.

_No! Don't go ruining it now! Just shut up!_

_I will not._

_C'mon! Let him do this!_

_No._

"Hm?" Grimmjow traced his nose over Ulquiorra's neck. The fourth Espada felt like he was about to explode.

"Please get o-_oh_!" He sighed, Grimmjow knew exactly every spot on him that could get him weak at the knees. Even that special spot on his neck.

He was making him mad. Kissing and touching that spot, just that one spot. Still, he held in every bit of pleasure that mustered up in his throat.

He choked down another moan, "G-Grimmjow."

He could feel the man smirk against his pale stomach, "Hm?"

"I-I d-demand y-you t-to g-g-_oh_!" Again his sentence was interrupted. A sly, wet, tongue dipped into his belly-button.

He tried again, "Let-" He stopped. He knew that if he even tried to say 'go' he'd have a moan come out of his throat. He'd have to find another way to get the man off.

"Grimmjow!" He yelped, "Halibel is taking off her shirt! She's right behind you!"

Instantly, Grimmjow's head perked up. Giving Ulquiorra the perfect time to escape. He pushed the slightly confused man off of him, and dashed to the other side of the room.

He crouched in a corner, zipping up his jacket. He wasn't completely sure when Grimmjow had unzipped it. He was just sure that the tingles that ran down his body weren't going away soon. He was especially sure that the stiffness between his legs wasn't leaving soon, also.

Why had Aizen agreed with Aizen? Had he known that Ulquiorra was probably going to be raped or pleasured to death? Or had he just thought that Grimmjow wanted to become friends with Ulquiorra. He scoffed at that. Never could they become _friends_.

He could hear slight snores across the room. Ulquiorra turned his head, seeing that Grimmjow was sound asleep in his bed. Curled up like a cat.

_How...cute._

_For once, I agree with you._

He was agreeing with his mind?

Now, he knew something was surely wrong with him.

**Authors Note: So incredibly mad at myself. That suckedddd..... XD**


	7. New York: Chapter 7

When he woke up, he found himself on the couch. He had also found a teal blanket over his body. He was sure that he had fallen asleep in that corner, and didn't grab a type of blanket. He turned his head toward Grimmjow; he was still curled up in his ball. Sleeping. A small purring noise escaped his throat, making Ulquiorra's lips tug into a small smile.

"_Good morning_, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow yawned, stretching his body like a cat. Then, once he noticed, cursed under his breath. He hated his cat habits.

Ulquiorra nodded, "Thank you."

"For?" Grimmjow was smiling, his usual grin. It shocked Ulquiorra, why could he be smiling so early in the morning?

"For positioning me on the couch, and the blanket." He frowned. He knew exactly why Grimmjow had done that.

"Does that mean-"

"No."

He sighed, smirking. He had thought that Ulquiorra would be pleasant enough, or drowsy enough, for him to take advantage of him. Unfortunately, neither were to be.

"Goodbye Grimmjow." Ulquiorra stood up, nodded his head, and left. Leaving Grimmjow in an empty room, with nothing to do. So, he jumped up and decided to follow Ulquiorra.

_Why'd you leave? Something could've happened._

_That's why I left._

_Really?_

_Yes._

He was sure something was wrong with his mind, because it left him like that. He began to panic. Had something happened last night that left his mind fine with everything?

"Hey! Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled, smirking when Ulquiorra's body turned rigid.

Grimmjow ran up to him, and placed an arm around his shoulder, "Let's go to the human world."

"Aizen-sama told us no-"

"Who cares?" Grimmjow smiled, smirking at Ulquiorra's shocked expression. He shrugged his shoulder, making Grimmjow's arm fall.

"I certainly care. I'm not going."

"Please?" Grimmjow smiled at him, not a smirk. Not one of his 'Grimmjow' Smiles, but an actual _smile_.

Ulquiorra could feel something, something, inside of him melt.

_GO! GO! GO! GO!!!!!_

_No._

_GO!_

_No._

_GO!_

"No." He turned on his heel, ignoring his screaming mind.

Something stopped him though; an arm slithered around his waist. And in seconds, he was in the middle of a bustling city.

"I loathe you." Ulquiorra frowned, getting stares from many passing people. The outer shell of his ear was licked, he could hear Grimmjow chuckle behind him when he shivered.

"Sure, Sure."

He let go of him, trailing some of his fingers on his skin as he did so.

"Where are we?" Ulquiorra asked, examing the tall buildings that seemed to surround them. They loomed high in the sky, seeming to sway if you looked at the top. Yet, he knew it was just the clouds that were moving.

"New York City. In America."

"You deified Aizen-sama? You brought us to the human world?" Ulquiorra examined some of the people passing by him, some wore suits, and others wore regular clothing. Some even held children's hands as they crossed the street, or were looking at their boyfriends or husbands with a look. A look Ulquiorra had never seen.

_They love each other you idiot. That's why they look like that._

_And?_

_And if you actually let Grimmjow do those-_

_No._

_But if you did-_

_No._

"Well, Duh! I always "Defy Aizen-sama.". It's not really hard." Grimmjow smirked, grabbing Ulquiorra's wrist and pulling him along. Still, Ulquiorra stared at the sights of New York City.

"Why?"

Grimmjow stopped, "Because...I'm a cat."

"That's no excuse."

_Look down._

_Why?_

_Grimmjow's-_

_Don't even say it._

_C'mon! Haven't you noticed i-_

_No._

Grimmjow's body went rigid as he turned to Ulquiorra, "Shut up." Then, his mouth turned back into a smirk, "Have a good time for once."

Ulquiorra could believe what he heard; Grimmjow seemed disturbed that Ulquiorra had said that. He sounded as if he was envious, like he wanted what Aizen had. Which made him confused, what did Aizen have? Other than power?

"I continuously have a satisfactory interval." Ulquiorra paused, examing Grimmjow. He seemed bent on making Ulquiorra have a good time, like he was obsessed with him. He might've been, from how much he wanted to pleasure him. Or, how much he wanted pleasure for himself.

He smirked, "Sure. Sure." Then, grabbed Ulquiorra's wrist again, and began to pull him along.


	8. Chocolate Ice Cream: Chapter 8

He stumbled forward, falling off the curb that Grimmjow pulled him off of. He fell directly onto Grimmjow's back, earning an '_oof_'' in response.

"Are you okay!?" A woman ran up to him, patting his back. She seemed to not care that he was basically _sitting _on Grimmjow.

"Y-You can see me?" Ulquiorra chocked out, he examined the woman. She seemed to be wealthy, counting by the real pearl necklace she wore. He could tell they were real; they weren't as shiny as fake ones.

"Of course, Silly. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Hey, Lady. Get this bastard off of me." Grimmjow growled, trying hard to flip the man sitting on him off.

The women huffed, "Well, you could be nicer." Then, she gently grasped Ulquiorra's arm, and pulled him up. She smiled, "Next time. Be more careful." Then, walked off.

He examined himself; he was wearing a black shirt, some very tight black jeans, and a shoe known as converse. On his wrist, he saw a black wristband with a red skull on it.

"Why am I wearing this? And why am I in my gigai?" He asked, glaring at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow chuckled, "I have my ways."

This worried Ulquiorra, had Grimmjow-?

He didn't even want to know.

----------

"That. No not that, dumbass!" Grimmjow yelled, pointing at a chocolate ice cream. He believed it was called a 'Fudgeicle.'

The clerk at the counter frowned, and then muttered something about Grimmjow needing to be more polite. The clerk then grabbed the ice cream from the container, gave it to Grimmjow, and stormed off.  
Grimmjow smiled, sticking out his tongue. The ice cream just inches away. Then, his eyes darted to Ulquiorra, who was staring at him.

"Wha?"

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, whatever he was eating looked somewhat tasty. It was brown, a disgusting color for food.

"Eathin."

"Are you trying to say 'eating'?" Ulquiorra frowned; Grimmjow could at least stop talking like that and put his tongue back into his mouth.

_Or he could use it for-_

_No._

_He could have bet-_

_No._

_Well, he could-_

_No._

Grimmjow nodded, his tongue flapping up and down. Then, his tongue darted in his mouth, "Try it." He handed Ulquiorra the ice cream.

Ulquiorra only stared at it, "How do you eat it?"

"You lick it."

"Lick it?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow smirked, "Never had ice cream before?"

"Never."

"Well, it's chocolate-"

"What is 'chocolate'?" Ulquiorra looked from the ice cream to a frowning Grimmjow.

"I'm surprised, that bastard Aizen never let you have ice cream OR chocolate." Grimmjow's tone went from mocking, to hateful in just seconds. It surprised Ulquiorra, what was wrong with Grimmjow?

"Well, is it at least flavorsome?" Ulquiorra asked, eyebrow raised, mouth slightly opened.

"No-" Grimmjow's tone again changed, this time to sarcastic.

"Really?"

"Are you stupid!? Of course it is!" He yelled, hands in the air. Ulquiorra could laugh at how idiotic he was acting, but didn't.

"Then, I'll try it." With a nod, Ulquiorra licked the ice cream.

What a mistake on Grimmjow's part.

Ulquiorra's eyes actually lit up. For once. And Grimmjow was about to freak out.

"Wow! What is this!?" Ulquiorra attacked the ice cream viciously, realizing how ravenous he was.

"The same thing that was there a few seconds ago." Grimmjow's features became annoyed, seeing his ice cream devoured by Ulquiorra. "Now it's gone."

Ulquiorra's ice cream panic ended soon after, making Grimmjow calm down a little bit.

"Where are we going next?" He asked, sounding bored. He wanted more chocolate ice cream, but he wouldn't ask. He knew that Grimmjow would get a very big kick out of it if he found out that Ulquiorra liked chocolate, and ice cream. Mostly the chocolate.

"Broadway."

"What? A musical?"

In seconds, Grimmjow was laughing. Loud and cruel.

"No! I meant we're going to go and _destroy_ Broadway! Dumbass!" He yelled. The clerk did a double take, looking from the ice cream to Grimmjow.

"I'm not the brainless one, Grimmjow. The clerk is calling the law enforcement." Ulquiorra nodded, almost laughing when Grimmjow's body went in panic mood. Looking as if he wanted to run, to escape. He guessed that was what a gigai could do to Grimmjow.

"HEY! BASTARD! CLERK!"

The clerk dropped the phone; frozen.

"_Hey, Mommy what does 'bastard' mean?" _A small child whispers, cringing by her mother. Ulquiorra almost face-palmed.


	9. Grimmjow Thinks?: Chapter 9

It was later that day that Ulquiorra talked to Grimmjow about his actions. And that did not go well.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra stood in the middle of a hotel room, hands in his pockets, a seemingly bored expression on his face. "Why are we here? We should be-"

"Shut up." Grimmjow barked, lying on his back on one of the beds. His eyes snapped shut, trying to gain sleep. He imagined that Ulquiorra would give him the sleep he needed, but that wasn't true.

"Grimmjow," He sighed, shoulders slumped. He needed answers for Grimmjow's behavior, and he wasn't letting Grimmjow off easily.

"WHAT!? Can't you see that I'm TRYING to sleep!?"

_I think you should go to sleep, too. In the same-_

_No._

_But-_

_No._

_Fine and I think that-_

In seconds soft lips were pushed against his, stopping his thoughts.

"Now, shut up." The air from Grimmjow brushed against his lips, and found their way into his brain.

_I think we should shut up._

_Yeah._

That night, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra didn't get much sleep. Both of the arranacars thinking of Grimmjow's actions that day.

_Do you think that-_

_No. That can't possibly be._

_But what about the whole-_

_No._

Even Grimmjow's mind found a way to disturb him, and that was not usual. Grimmjow and his mind had made peace a very long time ago.

_Why'd you do that, Dumbass!_

_Well, sorry! I can't help that he looks so damn cute sometimes-_

_He probably knows now you dipshit! He is smart after all._

_Yeah..._

_**A/N: Okay, I have writers block big time. I just wanted this chapter out and done with so I can continue with the next one. I just want the next one out more. So, sorry that this chapter is so short! I failed. D:**_


	10. Hello and Goodbye, Grimmjow: Chapter 10

The next morning, Ulquiorra sat up in bed. Instantly his thoughts popped up.

_MORNING!_

_. . ._

_So...I remember your dream._

_Why are you singing?_

_It was glorious! Your dream! It was-_

_I can't remember the 'dream' I had._

_YOU CAN'T!?!?!?!?!_

_No. Besides I can not dream._

_. . ._

_Now, excuse me while I wake up Grimmjow._

He sighed, rolling his head over in the direction of Grimmjow. He knew that Grimmjow would be difficult to wake up, and he knew that he couldn't make his legs move.

He blinked.

Where was Grimmjow?

He remembered him falling asleep on the other bed. So, why wasn't he there? He rolled his head in the direction of his legs. He still couldn't move them, and they felt like thousands of pounds of bricks were laying on them.

His eyes widened slightly as his eyes focused.

Grimmjow was curled in a ball on his legs, crushing them.

He sighed, and then attempted to lift both of his legs. To his dismay; he couldn't.

"Grimmjow."

In response to his name, he purred. It was soft and almost inaudible. Yet, he still did not wake.

Ulquiorra could've killed himself. No one would find it surprising if he killed himself. They called him 'Emo', and they thought that he wanted to kill himself.

Well, before he hadn't. Now he did.

"Grimmjow." This time his voice was louder, more frustrated, and threatening.

Grimmjow only stirred.

Ulquiorra sighed again, rolling his eyes into his head, and falling back. Why wouldn't Grimmjow just-

His eyes widened. Had Grimmjow's head just moved where he thought it had?

Grimmjow's head moved up and down, nuzzling his lap. Ulquiorra could feel his face heat up. Why couldn't Grimmjow just wake up!?

_Well, Well, Well. Looks like you got into a pretty sticky situation._

_I did nothing! I was not the one to put Grimmjow there!_

_Suureee...._

Ulquiorra hit his head against the wall.

_Kill me now._

_Can't. I'm you, remember?_

"Um...Ulquiorra. Why is my head...?" Grimmjow's voice was soft, and trailed off.

"You moved it there. Now, please, remove yourself off of me."

He could feel Grimmjow smiling, "Nah. I'm comfy."

"Remove yourself from me."

"Nah."

Grimmjow slid his body upward, slowly going over Ulquiorra's body and meeting his face. Ulquiorra's breathing hitched slightly, his body shaking.

Grimmjow's nose touched Ulquiorra's and his smile turned into a smirk, "Heya there, Ulqui."

Ulquiorra found this the perfect opportunity. He shifted his body slightly, causing Grimmjow to go falling off of him and onto the floor.

"Hello and Goodbye, Grimmjow."

He could here a few hissing noises, then some curses.

"Grimmjow, don't nark me."


	11. Breakfast to Shower: Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hiss, curse, and kill. That's all Grimmjow knew how to do. At the moment, he did the two of those. Ulquiorra swung his legs around the side of the bed, resting his pale feet against Grimmjow's back. He stepped on him gingerly, then putting his full weight on Grimmjow.

"You are as light as a fucking feather."

Ulquiorra jumped up, then came crashing down on Grimmjow. Unfortunalty, he lost his footing falling forward onto the bed in front of him. He could hear Grimmjow laughing underneath his foot, chuckling load and cruel. Grimmjow stood up, dusting off his pajama bottoms. They weren't actually bottoms, just teal boxers. Ulquiorra lifted himself off the bed, turning around to face Grimmjow. To his surprise Grimmjow's chest seemed to sparkle, he blushed.

"Hey! Why you blushin'?"

Ulquiorra hid his face bringing his shirt over his head, revealing much of his stomach. He felt like such a human child, hiding what he didn't want to show.

"I would rather enjoy breakfast now."

"Not until you tell me why-"

"Fine, I'll find a...where do they sell breakfast?"

"At many places."

"Exactly where?" Ulquiorra could not think in the morning, he needed to be awake. And his gigai was making him drowsy. Grimmjow rolled his head to look at Ulquiorra, rolling his eyes. Was it him or was Grimmjow acting like he knew everything?

"Many different places. I need my food."

"Cat food?"

Grimmjow growled, "Shut up bastard."

**XXX**

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra argued for an hour after that, neither man thinking about actually _getting _breakfast. Ulquiorra ended the fight saying he needed to take a shower and that Grimmjow should find something interesting to do.

Now, he wished he hadn't.

Grimmjow found that one interesting thing to do...in the shower. With a very angry Ulquiorra in it.

The shower steamed the room, making it into a sauna. Grimmjow smirked to himself as he began to remove his shirt. Ulquiorra was sure in for a surprise.

**A/N: Sorry if they seem OOC. I'm really tired and can't think. So, if this chapter sucks...that'd be my fault. And sleep deprivation's fault. I know it's extremely short! The next chapter may be a little explicit and, no, it won't be a lemon! I'm scared to write a lemon!  
**


	12. I think I know!: Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm going to be completely honest here, I was terrified to write this chapter and put it off. And I forgot about it. I'm a horrible person. XD Well enjoy! :D**

* * *

He had been lathering the shampoo in his hair, sighing as his thoughts popped up.  
_  
I gotta warn you.  
Warn me of what?  
Grimmjow is outside of the shower right now.  
Hm? And what makes you think I would believe that nonsense.  
Because I'm you!  
I am beginning to believe something is wrong with you.  
And why is that!?  
I believe that if Grimmjow was coming you'd make it a surprise.  
Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. I like to keep you guessi-_

"Heya, Ulqui."  
Ulquiorra's mind registered that he had hands on his shoulders, calloused and rough. He wished for someone to be in his place or maybe for someone else to be in Grimmjow's place. Ulquiorra turned on his heel, almost slipping in the process. Curse this gigai! Curse it!  
"Sexta, get ou-!" He stopped mid-sentence, finally realizing the real situation he was in. That smirk that Grimmjow was giving him didn't make him feel very safe. No, he didn't feel safe at all.

_I tooolllldddd yooouuu!  
Do not sing. This is a horrible predicament and I do not believe you should be encouraging me to try and ma- _

He would've kept scolding his mind if he hadn't had arms wrap around his waist, bringing him closer to the teal-haired man. His body panicked. Nobody would hear him if he tried to shout for help, the water would drown out his voice, Grimmjow could overpower him easily in this horribly made gigai, and his mind wouldn't stop gloating.  
He felt a pair of hot lips next to his ear, "Nobody can stop me now, huh?"  
His face flushed as Grimmjow nipped at his ear, tracing his tongue over the outer shell of it after nipping it. He could feel the hard ground of the shower and wondered when Grimmjow had gotten him to the ground. Everything was escalating to fast for him, he had his arms wrapped around Grimmjow's neck as a tongue explored his mouth. Noises were coming from his throat that shouldn't have been and his dead heart was pounding.

_And where will this go, Ulqui!? It's just like your dream!!_

Ulquiorra could only gasp as Grimmjow broke the kiss off, shower water pounding against Grimmjow's skin. Grimmjow's lips were by his ears again, "You haven't stopped me yet?" A small kiss to his lips. "Why not?"  
"I-"  
"I don't care," Grimmjow whispered bringing his lips to Ulquiorra's again. "I don't care."  
And he was forced into another heated kiss. Except this time, he tried to get the man off of him. His pale hands pushed against Grimmjow's tan chest. If only his whole body didn't feel like jello! Grimmjow moved his mouth downward, sucking and nipping at the skin on his neck. And there was the noise. That stupid, stupid, stupid noise.

_Sounds like someone is enjoying themselves._

Ulquiorra choked out a few words, "T-This is rape."  
"Is it really?" Chuckled Grimmjow darkly. "But you seem to be enjoying it."

_And you are._

Grimmjow moved his head down, making a trail with his tongue. Ulquiorra wanted to scream when he realized exactly what Grimmjow was planning to do.

_Oooh! He's going for your bellybutton! Soft spot! Soft spot!_

Sure enough, he felt Grimmjow's wet appendage dip into his bellybutton. And just as he predicted, a moan escape his throat.  
"Hm. Sure sounds like rape, doesn't it?"

_I totally agree with him. It doesn't sound like rape._

Grimmjow's head began to sink lower, and Ulquiorra gasped. He could feel Grimmjow's lips ghost over his member.

_That's enough!_

Rage swirled within Ulquiorra; he kneed Grimmjow in the stomach. As Grimmjow regained his breath, Ulquiorra hastily jumped out of the shower. He grabbed his clothes ran out into the bedroom and jumped underneath the covers. There he proceeded to redress himself.

**XXX**

It seemed like hours. The shower was running still as he shook underneath the covers. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.  
As he slept, Grimmjow turned off the shower. He picked himself off of the floor, getting out and walking over to the fog covered mirror. He swiped away some of the fog, staring at his reflection.  
"I'm a monster."

He covered his face with his hands.

"I can't do this."

Grimmjow uncovered his face staring at the reflection again.

"You can do this. But you can't do it that way."

He nodded, and then got himself dressed.

**XXX**

He waited a couple of hours before waking Ulquiorra. He sat down next to the lump in the bed, and then shook it.

"Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, sitting up. He began to panic. "Do not touch my Sexta!"

"Listen... I-"

"No, Sexta! Listen to me! If you ever touch me like that again, I will kill you."

Grimmjow chuckled lightly, leaning forward, a grin spread across his face.

"So, if I ever touch you like..."

And he touched his lips cautiously to Ulquiorra's. Ulquiorra was shocked, his eyes going wide.

_I think I get it now!_

_Get what?_

_Grimmjow! I know what he thinks of you know!_

_Other than a sex toy?_

_Yeah! He-_

* * *

**A/N: I stop there! :D **

**It's short. It was longer, but I so didn't like the lemon. I erased it all. XD**


	13. Mind Not Working: Chapter 13

**Oh my goodness you guys! I am so sorry! I have so much going on that I've had no time to write any fanfictions! I really do not want to go into detail so this is what I'll say: There has been a death, I've shaved my head for childhood cancer, all the books I was writing were erased from my laptop hard-drive and are now gone forever, and my birthday is on Sunday. 'Nuff said? I hope so.**

**

* * *

  
**

Every thought stopped itself as he felt something trace his lower lip. Ulquiorra was sure he knew what it was.

_You know what that is right?_

_Shush._

_So, you do? Are you gonna, oh I don't know, let him French you?_

It didn't matter because while Ulquiorra was debating inwardly, he took the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside Ulquiorra's mouth. Again, his thoughts died as they tried to form. Grimmjow, encouraged with how Ulquiorra was reacting, slowly reached his hand upward, cupping the pale cheek in his palm. He knew how he was going to seduce Ulquiorra; Nice and Slow.

Ulquiorra was trying very hard to calm down his panicking body. He knew what Grimmjow was trying to do, but found that he didn't particularly care. He had a feeling that his other thoughts found some sort of control and was now controlling his body and mind. Yeah, that was it.

Grimmjow slowly dipped Ulquiorra down toward the bed, resting his other hand on the back of his head, making sure that Ulquiorra's head wouldn't hit the headboard or hit the bed too hard. Yes, Grimmjow really just wanted to tear off both of their clothes and fuck his senseless, but that wasn't going to help at all with how their relationship was.

Ulquiorra didn't notice his head hitting the pillow. All he could feel was Grimmjow's tongue and lips and how his shirt was being pushed from his shoulder, exposing the pale skin where his neck and shoulder met.

Grimmjow was surprised, scratch that, shocked at how submissive Ulquiorra was being. And, yes, it was worrying him a bit. But he didn't really care. He was actually getting somewhere for once and he was not letting this chance pass him by. Grimmjow left Ulquiorra's lips, with every intention of going back, and worked his way down; kissing down his pale jawline and stopping once he reached his neck.

Ulquiorra wasn't very sure what was going on. His mind was still blurred and his thoughts were hazy. All he could hear were those idiotic thoughts which were mocking him slightly.

_So, what happened to not letting Grimmjow do this to you?_

Why were his thoughts finally becoming something that he could agree with? He gasped slightly as Grimmjow's tongue traced over his jugular. Ulquiorra focused his eyes, forcing his hands to push against Grimmjow's chest.

"No." He mumbled. He could feel his cheeks heat up. Curse his gigai. Curse it once again!

Grimmjow wasn't surprised when Ulquiorra pushed against his chest and turned his head away from me. Yes, Grimmjow really wanted to keep kissing him. And Yes, Grimmjow wanted to do more than just kiss him but he already decided that he would take this much slower. No matter how long that that would take.

* * *

**So, I thought about rewarding you guys for beingso nice and waiting for me to post! Almost a lemon. I'm fairly sure there will be one in future chapters. (Probably a few chapters from now.)**

**I'm really sorry about the OOC-ness and how short this is! I haven't been watching/reading BLEACH at all! **

**Anyway, message me if you want to know more about what's been happening with me. Not that any of you will want to! XD**


	14. Cheesy Ending: Chapter 14

**I'm sorry, guys, but this will be the last chapter. I'm not into Bleach anymore and such... I hope that this will be a good ending! Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

Their time in New York after that was spent looking at tourist attractions, such as Ground Zero and the Statue of Liberty. Ulquiorra convinced Grimmjow to let them leave and he complied. In a minute, they were back in Grimmjow's bedroom. Ulquiorra was back in his old clothes. He felt so relieved. He was back home now. He wouldn't have to worry about getting into trouble with the arrogant cat named Grimmjow, and he no longer had to worry about one thing.

_Falling in love?_

_Hush, miniature voice in my head. _

_So you've finally listened to what I've been saying, finally?_

_Yes._

_YAY! The fangirl within me in screaming for joy!_

_Does that mean you'll be leaving now?_

_Yup! I'm going to leave you to start your love life with Grimmy-kitty! And if you don't, I'll come back and worse than ever!_

"Um...Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow's voice broke the silence of the room. Was it just Ulquiorra or did Grimmjow's voice sound...timid?

"Yes, Sexta?"

"I think that everyone's back now," He began. "And I was kind wondering," He paused and Ulquiorra squinted. Was that pink on the Sexta's cheeks or was that just him? "If you'd, you know, date me? I mean, like...kissing and stuff. That's not really dating, is it?"

Ulquiorra shook his head.

"Anyway...would you?"

Ulquiorra, remembering what the tiny voice in his head had said, nodded his head. Maybe, just maybe, that miniature fangirl in his head was right about something.

Grimmjow grinned, "Good." And he walked toward the pale man. Taking his hand, he opened the door and began to pull him along. Ulquiorra looked down at their hands, laced together in such a way that made Ulquiorra's heart warm up, and gave Grimmjow a questioning look.

"While we were in New York, couples would hold each others hands. It's a way to show," Grimmjow paused. He had to take this slow. Choosing his words carefully, he continued. "That they were a couple."

For the first time ever, Ulquiorra was happy that that little fangirl-like voice had popped into his head.

* * *

**A/N: CHEESY ENDING IS CHEESY! And this is extremely short. I'm sorry that the ending sucked. And I know you probably hated it. **

**OOC-ness is amazing.**

**Review...maybe?**


End file.
